Botryococcenes isolated from algae and other natural sources are useful for generating hydrocarbon precursor molecules that are suitable for biofuels. Botryococcene molecules have been found in crude fossil oils and are therefore valuable for production of oils and other hydrocarbon-based fuels. Extraction of a natural product, such as botryococcenes, from a natural source as photosynthetic organisms is typically limited by the availability of the natural source or the synthetic production of the natural products. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved host cells and methods that provide for increased production of botryococcene molecules or an increased production of an enzyme that facilitates in the production of botryococcene molecules.